


Get In Gear

by mikeymagee



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm gets a rare day off, so what does he do? Pretends to be a Power Ranger of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In Gear

Malcolm couldn’t remember the last time he had sat on his couch, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and relaxed. It seemed like his life had become a strange film of death, destruction, and turmoil, so much so that he had forgotten what a day _without_ bloodshed was like.

 

A day without Kilgrave. A day without wondering if his life would end with an abrupt jolt or a stilted scream.

 

Just an ordinary day.

 

The sun peeked through the clouds overhead, and gently danced into the apartment. He didn’t have to meet Jessica today, he had finished his studies for the week, in fact, he was ahead in his dissertations for his advanced study, and he didn’t have any support groups to attend to. For one day, he was free.

 

He could do anything. Go for ice cream in New York Square, take a walk in central park, find a jazz club and listen to the sounds of a lone saxophone…

 

…or he could just stay inside, away from the cramped New York streets, and wild eyes of complete strangers. He could sit here, on his couch, his blanket hugging his shoulders, and his hot mug warming his hands.

 

He glanced down to his television set, the one he had finally gotten around to connecting, and sighed. He scratched his beard, tapped his finger tips against the top of his head, and blinked three times.

 

“Well,” he said, “I have always wanted to do this Netflix and Chill thing.”

 

His television was a nice one, it could connect to all kinds of different streaming services, Amazon, Hulu, Netflix, it was a theater in and of itself. He had just never gotten around to testing it out for himself. Well, first time for everything right?

 

He flicked his set on, punched in his Netflix account code (something he had stolen from Jessica) and pulled his blanket over his head. He felt like a kid skipping class under his mother’s nose.

 

“Let’s see,” Malcom hummed, “Voltron…Naruto…wait,” Malcolm paused and nearly dropped his remote onto the carpet, “Power Rangers?”

 

No. Fucking. Way.

 

“They’ve got Power Rangers?”

 

Amongst the sledge of anime and old cartoon shows that wafted through his feed was Power Rangers, in all of its glory. When Malcolm was a young boy, he remembered watching old episodes after school, and on mild weekend mornings. His mother would always disapprove of him jumping on her couch, pretending he was save the world from some run of the mill monster. Her scowl may have stopped the couch jumping, but it never stopped his love of this series.

There so many options. There was Mighty Morphin (the one Malcolm had seen as a boy), Lost Galaxy, Light Speed Rescue, and others that he had never heard of.

 

“Dinocharge?” Malcolm read. This was the last entry in the list so it must have been the latest installment. He clicked back a few seasons and landed on another, “Power Rangers RPM?”

 

The season was short, only thirty-two episodes, and it didn’t seem like a bad way to spend a free day. Catching up on your childhood was a good way to ease tension (if Malcolm’s psychology books were to be believed.)

 

Malcolm shrugged, placed his feet on the coffee table, (another habit his mother hated) and started the show. “Let’s see what you’ve got RPM.”

 

 

 

There it was…Venjix’s castle. A fortress made to withstand even the greatest threat. But, no challenge was too great for Scott Truman, the Red Ranger, and last hero of Corinth, the Dome City, and last refuge for humanity.

 

All that stood between the world and its everlasting peace, was this one stronghold. A stronghold Malcolm…no, the Red Ranger, was determined to take down. The place was guarded on all sides, robots and henchmen surrounded it like a school of piranhas, ready to slash and chomp at anything that came near. Of course, getting past them wasn’t going to be easy. It would be a battle to the end.

 

“Home base,” he said as he approached the tower, and all the enemies that went with it. “I’m going in.” He held up his morpher…”RPM, Get in gear-“

 

It rang. Malcolm’s morpher rang.

 

Venjix’s castle dissolved into the darkness, and in its place stood a makeshift fort Malcolm had created out of the blankets from his bed, the pillows from his couch, and old boxes Jessica had let him have. His Morpher turned back into his Iphone.

 

His mother was calling him.

 

It would seem that bringing the city of Corinth ever lasting peace would have to wait a spell.

 

Malcolm answered, “Hey, Ma’,” he said. He hadn’t heard his mother’s voice in so long, truth be told he was kind of afraid of what she would say to him. The last time she saw him he was a drug addict living by the side of the road (something Kilgrave had arranged).

 

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” she said. Malcolm’s mother had such a great way of speaking. Her voice could change from warm like melted honey, to strong like the bark of a sycamore tree.

 

“I’m great Ma’,” Malcolm said. “Just…uh…” he looked down to his clothes. His arms were draped in the reddest sleeves he could find, he fished his old red pants out of his closet, and his head was wrapped in a red do rag he wore to keep his hair from knotting up while he slept. “I was just watching Power Rangers.”

 

“Power Rangers?” she asked. She tried to hold back a chuckle, but Malcolm could hear it bubble up in her throat. “You ain’t jumping on couches, are you?”

 

Yes.

 

“No Ma’, of course not.” Malcolm’s face turned as red as the pants he was currently wearing. “I’m just catching up on some things, that’s all.”

 

“Well, I’m glad,” she said. “Sometime this weekend you’ll have to come visit,” she paused, “I know that with everything that’s happened, things have been difficult, but I’m glad to see you’re taking it easy. But be sure to call me more often, okay?”

 

Malcolm smiled, “Alright Ma’, I will.”

 

“I love you son.”

 

“I love you too Ma’.”

 

She hung up, and Malcolm was, again, alone in his apartment, his pillow fort by his side, and his television glowing in the corner. It was nice to have a day off. A day without worry. A day where, for once, nothing could hurt him.

 

And sitting at home, watching Power Rangers, making forts, and eating cereal all day might not have been the most productive thing to do…but it was perfect for him. Malcolm Ducasse wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“But Venjix is still out there,” Malcolm said as he raise his cell pho…Morpher to the sky, “And I’m gonna stop him.”

 

Get in Gear.


End file.
